Music To Our Ears
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Molly and Danny's lives are going great. that is until the new teacher arrives at the school. Strange things start happening. will they be able to save their friends? REWRITE PENDING.
1. Chapter 1

Ember and the entire Ghost Zone had heard about Vlad's failed plans. Ember found it funny really. A halfa couldn't defeat a halfa. Ember could in fact she KNEW she could. She just needed a plan that wouldn't fail. As she paced around her lair she caught sight of her guitar and new exactly what to do.

…...

Meanwhile Molly was running laps with Danny and his class.

"Can we stop yet?" Molly asked tiredly.

"As soon as we reach the school" Shaggy replied turning to look at Molly.

"Better watch where you're going Shaggy" Danny warned.

Shaggy narrowly missed a tree root that had grown over the track.

"Thanks Danny"

"No problem" Danny replied as they came to a halt in front of the school.

Christina was sitting under a tree near by reading a book.

"Finally" Molly cried in relief before joining Christina under the tree.

"Did you have a nice run Molly?" Christina asked.

"Yeah sure. What are you reading?"

"A book on music through the decades"

"Sounds interesting"

"It is"

"Speaking of music when's the new teacher going to arrive?" Shaggy asked.

"Next Monday" Christina replied.

"Great"

"The girls are really excited" Danny said.

"They aren't the only ones Molly won't shut up about it" Christina said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it"

"Well can you blame Kalysta's coming" Molly squealed excitedly.

"I haven't seen her in years" Christina marveled

"Well she did move to Europe when we were in third grade" Molly replied.

"Remember the time we tied Johnny to the tether ball pole?" Christina laughed.

"Your uncle was so mad at you" Molly replied.

"Why did you tie him up?" Shaggy asked.

"He kept stealing my cookies" Christina explained.

"No one dared to touch her Oreo's after that" Molly laughed as they went inside.

"I bet" Shaggy agreed.

"Well I've got a class to teach" Christina declared gathering her things from the kitchen table.

"Have fun" Molly said.

"I will"

…...

Ember had been spying and she found this new information very useful. She just had to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

A sharp knock at the door startled Molly who'd been wrapped up in video games. Pausing her game she stood up. If it had been Danny he would've phased through the door. What she saw when she opened the door surprised her.

"EMBER?"

"Please don't put me in a thermos I want to talk to you and Danny," Ember begged.

"Why would I believe you?"

"Please I NEED to talk with you and Danny"

"Fat chance," Molly growled igniting in flames.

"Please?" Ember begged near tears.

The sight of tears threw Molly for a loop. The flames diminished and she stepped aside to let Ember in. Just to be safe she grabbed a thermos in case this was a trap. Five minutes later Danny arrived. Upon seeing Ember he charged at her ready for a fight.

"Please I just want to talk to you," Ember said dodging the attack.

"About what?"

"I'm sorry for trying to enslave the world three different times I see now how messed up that was and-and I'd like to start over and try to do good," Ember confessed tears running down her face.

"You're serious?"

Ember nodded vigorously.

"What do you think Danny?" Molly asked.

"I suppose we can give her a chance," Danny responded after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh thank you!" Ember cried joyfully.

"only one chance," Danny repeated.

"I understand"

"Good"

* * *

That next Monday Kalysta arrived at the school. No one was as excited as Molly and Christina who were bouncing with excitement. Danny Kept ahold of Molly and Shaggy did the same for Christina so that they wouldn't knock Kalysta over. Ember had come along so that Danny could keep an eye on her. So far she hadn't done anything to raise a red flag. Soon the door opened and Kalysta stepped in. She was 5"1 with pale skin blue hair and brown eyes. She wore a black sweater and red jeans with light purple shoes.

"KALYSTA," Molly and Christina screamed in excitement.

"Hi, guys long time no see" Kalysta laughed as she gave them each a hug.

"We missed you SO much," Christina squealed while Molly nodded.

"I missed you too"

"Come on we'll show you around"


	3. Chapter 3

Ember was elated. Her plan was working. Danny and his girlfriend were completely convinced that she had really reformed. Ha, Skulker would actually catch Danny before that happened. Now, all Ember had to do was watch and wait for the right moment, the right opportunity. She saw that opportunity in Kalysta. Quiet, queer Kalysta. Oh, this was going to be fun. Ember made her move when the hybrid whose name she couldn't care to remember pulled Molly into the kitchen so they could "have some bestie bonding time". Danny was outside running a race course with his class so, he wouldn't be much of a problem for Ember.

She found Kalysta unpacking quietly in her new room. Looking around decorations were sparse and the room its self-was dusty with cobwebs in the corners. Didn't anyone clean up around here? Ember shook those thoughts out of her head while she knocked on the door catching Kalysta by surprise.

"Hi," Ember greeted in a voice dripping with sweetness.

"Hi, you're Ember right?" Kalysta asked nervously as she shoved her purple suitcase away.

"Yeah, and your name's Kalysta right?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, great. See I'm trying to learn everyone's names and introduce myself,"

"Cool,"

"You're the new music teacher aren't you?" Ember asked slowly making her way into the room.

"Yes, I was admittedly reluctant to take this position but Molly coaxed me into it,"

"Do you do whatever she tells you?"

"No, but she swore up and down I'd like working here so I agreed to give it a chance,"

This was too perfect for Ember she just had to play her cards right.

"I'm going to be hanging around for a while so if you need any help just ask," Ember said, flashing a hopefully innocent smile to the quiet teacher who seemed none the wiser to Ember's true intentions.

"That's very generous of you,"

"Don't mention it,"

"EMBER WHERE'D YOU GO?" Molly yelled much like a fed up mother who had lost her kid in the supermarket.

"Well, I'd better be going, see ya,"

"Bye, Ember,"

Kalysta was perfect. She was like putty in her hands. The perfect tool. The undoing of the great and powerful Danny Phantom. Best of all, they were all completely and utterly clueless. Ember was going to win. She could already taste the sweet, sweet victory of Danny's downfall. He would be powerless to stop it. First, she'd weasel her way into Kalysta's mind whispering to her until she was a mere puppet. Then she would do the same to the students and the rest of the faculty. Then Ember would have a miniature army to do her bidding and rid the Ghost Zone of the Ghost Boy and his girlfriend. Then the world would forever remember the name:

Ember McClain.

* * *

 **Bum Bum Bum. Oh, boy things are heating up. What did you think? Will Ember succeed? Will she dominate the world? Will our ghostly heroes be able to stop her or will the task tear them apart? Let me know your thoughts. Reviews are welcome as always. I'll see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Everyone, this is just to let you know I'm going to completely rewrite this story. A lot of my stories are actually going to get re-dos at some point but this one especially. There was some behind the scenes drama that unfolded shortly after I started this that made it uncomfortable to write and since the series, this spins off from is going through a reboot it was only fitting.**

 **Now, I present you with the list of stories to get rewrites:**

 **Alissa's story.**

 **Punishment is Pain.**

 **You're Mine, Christina.**

 **Sadly, the next-gen series has to undergo a reboot later on.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **I'll leave this one up but as of now, it's done until the rewrite.**


End file.
